


Like Strawberries On a Summer Evening

by MahouUni



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Getting Together, Idol AU, M/M, pentagon but alternate version of them, super awkward Wooseok, super flirty Hyunggu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouUni/pseuds/MahouUni
Summary: Wooseok works part time at the Incheon international airport manning one of the security checkpoints and he has seen his fair share of idols come through; but one rather flirtatious idol catches his interest for the very first time.Alternate idol AU where Pentagon exists but Wooseok and Hyo are just regular people and not idols.
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Like Strawberries On a Summer Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I def got the idea for this fic from that pic of Hongseok parting his bangs so the security desk at the airport could verify his identity, but instead of Honk I decided to write WooKi cause a lot of people on twitter wanted me to write a WooKi AU so I hope you all like it!!

Wooseok had never considered himself a morning person, but his latest part time job at Incheon International Airport had made it mandatory for him to become one. Every morning at 4 am he would wake up, get dressed, shove some sort of convenient store pastry in his mouth, take the train out to the airport, and fight his way through the crowds to take his post. Working at the security check desk wasn’t the most glamorous of jobs, sure, but it paid the bills and kept him enrolled in his nighttime design courses, so he stuck with it. 

“Mornin’ ‘Seok.” A friendly face sitting at the check in desk next to him waved with a tired smile. 

“Morning Hyojong-Hyung.” Wooseok’s voice lilted.

“You sleep alright?”

“If two hours can be considered sleep. Had to finish up a project for my illustration class.”

“And your professor couldn’t extend the deadline? Don’t they know you have spoiled celebrities to check in?” 

“They ask me for autographs every class.” Wooseok chuckled.

Wooseok sat on his stool, or his “perch” as Hyojong lovingly called it, and settled into his workspace. He took out the coffee from his bag, taking one long swig before setting it on his desk. He adjusted his tie underneath his sweater vest and ran a quick hand through his shaggy black bangs to make sure he looked up to code. He hated to admit it, but his work uniform reminded him of his Highschool uniform; bland neutral tones, ties, and all. 

“So whose on the docket for today?”

“It seems to be a pretty slow day from what I’ve heard. Just a few b-tier tv actors and an idol group.” Hyojong shrugged. 

“Only one idol group? Thank god!” Wooseok sighed in relief. 

“Yeah but there’s eight of ‘em.”

“That’s not so bad…”

“Sure...if you don’t include their individual fan sites as well.” 

“I was trying to find a silver lining, Hyung!” Wooseok groaned, burying his face in his arms, his lumbering body slouched over his tiny desk. 

“Can you imagine how many photos we’re in the background of? It’s kinda like we have fan sites!” Hyojong chuckled. 

“Like that’d ever happen.” Wooseok mumbled under his breath. 

As the morning went on, Wooseok found himself in the groove of his job. All he had to do was scan the passengers passport and boarding pass to verify their identity before departure, occasionally pointing out the direction to their gate or a nearby restroom. It was relatively mindless, but with such a packed schedule at night he didn’t mind the monotony. 

The thing that took some getting used to for the relatively awkward 20-something was the amount of celebrity traffic. It wasn’t that he found himself starstruck by the numerous idols and actors going in and out, but rather that the sheer size of the crowd they drew to watch them do said departing was overwhelming. Wooseok and Hyojong could always tell an idol arrived when the usual low chatter of the airport turned into fanatic screaming, followed by the rapid fire clicking of cameras. One such ear piercing scream rang through Wooseok’s ears two hours into his shift. 

“Ahhh!! Oppa! Over here!” A spritely young fangirl shrieked, jumping up and down enthusiastically. 

“Kino-oppa! I love you!” Another fan shouted.

“Hongseok-Ah! Look over here!”

“Yuto-kuuuuun~”

“Hmm, whatever could all this commotion be about?” Hyojong smirked, scanning a confused older man’s passport and handing it back to him. 

Wooseok was too focused on his work to pay the idol group any mind. He often found himself hyper-fixated on the task at hand to pay much of anyone any mind. 

“Here you go. Thank you. Here you go. Thank you.” Wooseok repeated with each passing passenger, only lifting his head to make eye contact with them to make sure they matched their passport photo. 

“Next, please.” Wooseok called. He heard footsteps approaching, and as he lifted his head to greet the passenger, his eyes landed on a handsome young man with long, disheveled, sky blue hair and a confident grin. 

“Passport and boarding p-“

“Here ya go.” The passenger handed his documents over. Wooseok opened the passport to scan it, noticing the guy in the picture had much darker hair than the one in front of him. 

“There something wrong?” 

“Ah, no, it’s just a little hard to see your eyes with your hair in the way.“

“Oh! Yeah, my hair was natural and a lot shorter back when I got my passport. Much easier to see my face back then!” The boy chuckled, “Here. I’ll prove it to ya!”

The passenger swept his hair aside with both his hands, revealing strikingly bright eyes graced by a tiny beauty mark at the corner. The boy's smile was just as, if not brighter, instantly disarming Wooseok. He was a sucker for a good smile. 

“See? Kang Hyunggu!” He beamed. 

“Ah, uh...thank you,” Wooseok stumbled, “Sir.”

“You make me sound so old,” Hyunggu pouted, “you can just call me Hyunggu.” 

“Well, uh, Hyunggu, you’re all set.” Wooseok handed him back his documents. 

“Aw darn, and here we were getting friendly. Well thank you very much,” Hyunggu leaned in to read Wooseok’s name tag, his face inches away from the now flustered giant, “Jung-Woo-Seok.”

He clicked his tongue with each syllable, his eyes boring into Wooseok’s. His grin was devilish, and a little too playful even for an idol. Wooseok had met his fair share of overly-confident celebrities at his job, but never quite this closely. 

Hyunggu walked past Wooseok to the next security check, turning back around one last time to smoothly remark, “ Hope to see you next time~” sending Wooseok’s heart into overdrive. He could feel his cheeks pool with heat as Hyunggu’s teasing tone lingered in his ears. Did...did an idol just flirt with me?!

“You’ll have to excuse my dongsaeng, sir. Kino can get a little friendly with people.” A short man with auburn hair shook his head knowingly as he approached the security desk. Wooseok snapped out of his disbelief long enough to take the passenger’s passport. 

“No worries, sir.” Wooseok assured, trying to downplay his flustered state despite the bright red hue of his skin. 

He scanned the passport. Jo Jinho. Hmm. That name sounds kinda familiar…

Wooseok handed back the passport, Jinho nodding and thanking him before walking off. He didn’t even have a moment to catch his breath before a rather fit man with lilac hair approached him with his passport. Right behind him was another very toned man with platinum blonde hair and the most innocent face Wooseok had ever seen. The two were chuckling as Wooseok scanned their passports. 

“He really does have a type, huh?” The lilac haired man, now identified as Yang Hongseok said under his breath to the newly identified Yeo Changgu, Changgu nodding in return. As Wooseok handed the pair their passports he caught them grinning right at him, as if they knew something he didn’t. Which was probably true. Wooseok wasn’t always the quickest to take. 

“Thank you. You can step forward.” Wooseok bowed his head slightly. 

“No, thank you.” Changgu chuckled as he walked past. 

They don’t pay me enough for this. Wooseok thought to himself. 

He checked in the remaining passengers, including a very jovial idol named Ko Shinwon who was too busy singing along to the song in his headphones to engage in any sort of conversation. Hyojong luckily got the remaining members of the idol group in his line, which sent a wave of relief over the younger man. He had the last customer in line step up, and assuming the idol onslaught was over, Wooseok breathed a sigh of relief as he took their documents. 

“Rough morning?” The polite man in front of him asked. 

“I guess you could call it that.” Wooseok chuckled softly. As he took notice of the passport he realized it was from Japan, and the owner of it, Adachi Yuto, was actually quite handsome himself. 

“Wow.” Wooseok found himself saying out loud involuntarily. 

“Hm?”

“Ah, sorry, sir. I just thought that you look like you could be an idol too.” Wooseok handed him back his passport. 

Suddenly a voice called out from farther down the security check, “YUTO! Hurry up!”

Wooseok turned to see it was Shinwon, waving his arms frantically. 

“Coming, hyung!” Yuto called back. 

“Ah! My apologies!” Wooseok bowed. Yuto laughed, shaking his head. 

“Don’t sweat it. The more inconspicuous the better, right?” 

Wooseok nodded as Yuto left. 

As the rush of people dwindled down and his line eventually emptied, Wooseok sunk his head back onto his desk. He didn’t come back to the surface until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“You okay, kid?” Hyojong asked. 

“Those idols kept messing with me.” Wooseok groaned. “It felt like I was back in highschool.” 

“Personally I liked ‘em! They actually had a sense of humor! This one dude, Hwitaek? I think? He was really chill. Like I wanna go drinking with him kinda chill.” 

“Well I’m glad you found them so delightful. The blue haired guy just kept lookin’ at me all weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I dunno, hyung! Weird! Like a weirdo!” 

“Show me!” 

Hyojong grabbed Wooseok by the shoulders, turning him around so that he had no choice but to stare back. Wooseok rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, kid! Pretend I’m you and you’re the idol guy!” 

“This is stupid, hyung.” 

“Come on!” Hyojong cleared his throat, slumping his shoulders over suddenly to get into character, “I’m Jung Wooseooook~ I think everything is weeeeeird ~ can I have your passport idol guy?”

“Hyojong-“

“Hyojong? That’s my much cooler hyung! I’m Jung Wooseok! And I’m gonna need you to look me in the eyes.”

“Fine.” Wooseok huffed, “he was really smiley and stuff. But like his smile was kinda sly. Like he knew something I didn’t. And he never broke eye contact!”

Hyojong let go of Wooseok and plopped back onto his chair, “I dunno, man. Sounds like something an idol would do. They’re known for being charismatic.” 

“I guess…” Wooseok shrugged, his eyes downcast as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“Unless,” Hyojong grinned, “he’s into you.” 

Wooseok nearly spit out his coffee, catching himself before things got really messy. He painfully swallowed down the lump in his throat before turning to a now-laughing Hyojong. 

“I can see the headlines now: famous idol dude dating walking bean pole.” 

“I’m going on break.” Wooseok got up from his desk, waving over another employee to step in. He grabbed his phone and headed off towards the break room, hearing Hyojong laugh himself silly in the background. 

As he walked through the dwindling crowd, he spotted a familiar face, or rather a familiar face printed on a banner. It was Hyunggu! A twenty-something fan girl was holding a cloth banner with Hyunggu in a flower crown on it, in her other hand she scrolled through photos she had just taken of him. Wooseok stopped for a moment, tempted to give in to the curious feeling in his chest and look more, but he shook it off and kept walking. A few steps was all he could manage before he gave in and walked back up to her, nervously tapping her shoulder. 

“Execuse me, miss?” 

The girl, startled, turned around and immediately began packing up frantically. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to loiter! I’ll move!”

“No! No! You’re fine! I just wanted to ask you- um- what...what group is he from?”

The girl’s expression went from startled, to confused, to absolutely ecstatic in a matter of seconds. 

“He’s from Pentagon! His names Kino but his real name is Kang Hyunggu! He’s the main dancer, center, and vocalist and he also produces his own music on the side! He choreographs their songs and when he smiles it’s like everything is made of puppies and rainbows and-“

“Thank you.” Wooseok bowed, turning back around and hightailing it to the break room, leaving the fan girl to swoon all alone. 

___

A week or so had passed and life was going at its usual breezy pace: work in the mornings Monday through Friday, night classes every Tuesday and Thursday, and weekends (luckily) completely off. Usually he had a stack of chores to do, left by his younger but much more responsible housemate Kuanlin, but on this momentous Saturday the only task he had was grocery shopping. 

Kuanlin and Wooseok weren’t super heavy eaters so the trips were generally short and sweet: A few packs of ramyeon, some rice cakes, and maybe even a vegetable or two if they were feeling wild. As Wooseok waited to check out, he found himself bobbing along to the song playing from a tv monitor posted up in the corner of the shop. 

This is kinda catchy! I should look this up when I get home. 

Wooseok looked up at the monitor to see a music video of an eight member idol group dancing around with a large frog puppet. 

Hmm… Naughty Boy….Pen..tag...OH! 

And there he was, Kang Hyunggu, this time with white hair, dancing jauntily along, smile as bright and inviting as he remembered. Wooseok stared in awe up at the screen; sure he liked an idol song every now and then but it was never really his thing. But something about watching Hyunggu was absolutely mesmerizing to him, like every gesture and expression was meant solely for him. 

“Sir! Step up! Sir!!” An employee beckoned him from the register, snapping him out of his stupor. 

“Sorry!” Wooseok started handing his items over to the cashier. 

“You kids get so distracted by these shows. I can’t believe my husband insisted on installing this tv here.”

“Oh, I don’t really like them either.” 

“...riiiiiight. What were you staring off at then?” The cashier chuckled as they rang him up. 

“...frogs?”

The cashier rolled her eyes. 

On his way back home, grocery bags in tow, he stopped by a music shop with idol posters plastered all over the windows. Wooseok could name a few of them, but couldn’t tell you any of their songs or members (outside of ones he had met briefly at his job). But once he saw a poster advertising Pentagon’s newest album “Sum(me:r)” he wandered in as if on autopilot. 

To say he felt a little out of place was an understatement, the shop was small but filled wall to wall with albums and posters and lightsticks. The only other people shopping were some teenagers crowded around a display of Seventeen albums. Not only was Wooseok much, much taller than everyone in the room, but he was currently the only guy. It didn’t help that he was wearing an oversized red hoodie, which made him stand out like a lighthouse in the midst of a pastel ocean. 

“Can I help you, sir?” A friendly employee asked. 

“I guess I could use some help. I’m looking for a specific group.” 

“Ah, you must be here for the latest Blackpink release!”

“”Oh, uh, not really.” 

“So, you’re more of a Twice man! I get’cha!” She winked. 

“I’m looking for Pentagon.” 

The clerk was taken aback for a moment before smiling wide and leading him to the section of the store reserved for boy groups. She pulled out a large white and blue album and handed it to him. 

“This the one you’re looking for?”

“Is...is this the frog song one?” 

The clerk laughed, shaking her head as she handed him another large, neon green album. “Naughty Boy is on this album. Summer is their latest release! It just came out last week!” 

Wooseok glanced between the two albums, at a loss for what he was even doing, let alone which one he was going to buy. 

“I don’t know if this interests you at all, but we have a promo right now where if you buy two or more Pentagon albums you get an exclusive photo card!” 

“A photo-what?”

“Like this!” She scurried behind her desk, popping under for a moment, only to emerge with a photo card of Hyunggu with a cozy looking jersey on. 

“I’ll take that!” The words poured out of his mouth. “ I mean...I’ll take these.” 

—-

The following week Wooseok had done what he had always feared most: fallen down a k-pop rabbit hole. The day he bought the albums he immediately ran home to play them, having them play on repeat for days on end. Luckily Kuanlin was a gigantic kpop fan, seeing as he was training to become one himself, so he didn’t really mind. But Wooseok knew if Hyojong ever found out about his new obsession he would be ridiculed every shift into eternity. Luckily, Wooseok was good at keeping his private life to himself, until one morning when his private life became all too public. 

“Ah! Isn’t that Hwitaek?” Hyojong mused, pointing at a group of men entering the airport lobby from behind his desk. 

“Hui?!” Wooseok snapped his head up.

“OoOoh, and it looks like blue boy is back too!” 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Wooseok mumbled to himself, frantically adjusting his sweater vest and primping his hair. 

“What’s this? Got a hot date with them or something?” Hyojong smirked. 

“Th-Thats not it! I just don’t want them to stare at me again.” Wooseok blushed. 

“Me thinks you do, my little Wooseokie.” Hyojong playfully grabbed Wooseok’s ear, rocking the annoyed dongsaengs head back and forth. Wooseok broke away from Hyojong’s grip quick enough to brush back his hair before greeting the members. 

“Tall guy! Good to see you again!” Changgu smiled, handing over his documents. Wooseok felt like it was his dirty little secret that he knew who Changgu was now, and that he was actually a newcomer Universe. To Changgu, he was just an unsuspecting airport employee who didn’t know him from the thousands of people he saw everyday. 

“Good to see you too Yeo One!” Wooseok bowed a little more enthusiastically than he’d like. 

Changgu looked excited at the sound of his stage name. “Tall guy don’t tell me you’re a Universe?!”

Well I blew that quick. Wooseok looked around to make sure Hyojong wasn’t listening in, relieved to find him chatting up Hui like they were old friends. 

“Just-just a little bit.” Wooseok said softly as he handed Changgu’s documents back. 

“Well thank you, tall guy, for your little bit of support.” Changgu grinned as he walked past. 

Next up was Yuto, AKA the idol he had embarrassed himself in front of two weeks ago. Wooseok quietly accepted his documents, hoping to god he wouldn’t say anything to him in fear he might make an ass out of himself further. 

“I like your phone case.” Yuto’s low voice broke the silence. Wooseok had his phone tucked away in the corner of his desk face down, revealing his One Piece Chopper case. 

“Ah, thanks. My sister got it for me when she was in Tokyo last summer.” 

“We’re headed there now!” Yuto grinned. 

“You visiting home?” Wooseok scanned his passport, checking off his boarding pass which was indeed for Tokyo. 

“I wish. We’re promoting in Japan for a week. Don’t really have a chance to get to Nagano, but maybe my family will visit or something. We’ll see.” He shrugged. 

“Well I hope you get to see them. You guys have really been promoting hard, you deserve a break.” 

Yuto smiled warmly at Wooseok as he took his passport and boarding pass back. “Thank you-“

“Wooseok.” 

“I know.” He chuckled, moving up towards the next check point. 

He knows? He knows! I mean...I guess I’m wearing a name tag. I shouldn’t read that much into it. 

“Wooseokie!” Shinwon raised his hand to high-five Wooseok as soon as he approached the desk. Wooseok replied in kind, high fiving him in utter confusion. Shinwon leaned over the desk, gesturing Wooseok to come closer, his eyes darting around the room as if in a top secret mission. 

“Listen, Wooseokie, can I ask you a favor?”

“Sir, I can’t accept bribes.” 

“This isn’t about the flight.” Shinwon slid over his papers for Wooseok to scan, “it’s about my buddy Hyunggu over there.” 

“What about him?” Wooseok kept his eyes on his work, as much as he wanted them to look where Shinwon was nodding towards. 

“Ya see, Hyunggu is a really great guy and a fantastic dancer, but he’s a bit of um...a how would you put it...tight wad...no...bull-headed...hmm...pain in the ass! Yes! Pain in the ass when it comes to our dance practices.”

“And this has what to do with me?” 

“It seems our boy has a little soft spot for you. He probably just wants to use you as a ladder so he can yell at us from on high to keep practicing, but either way…”

Shinwon’s words swirled in Wooseok’s head. Soft spot for you~ soft spot for youuuuu~ drowning out anything he was actually telling him in the moment. 

“...And that’s why you need to do something about it!” Shinwon nodded matter of factly. Wooseok handed him back his documents, “Oooookay.” 

Shinwon patted Wooseok’s shoulder as he left, “I knew I could count on ya!”

Hongseok was next, and Wooseok would be a liar if he didn’t admit to feeling a little bit starstruck at the sight of him. When he would watch their videos Hongseok’s vocals had always impressed him, and his stage presence wasn’t half bad either. He felt a little sentimental knowing that Hongseok was his first photo card pull as well. 

“Don’t let Shinwon get to you,” Hongseok’s smile was reassuring, “He’s just crazy worn out from promotions.”

“You must be too.” Wooseok smiled softly back as he scanned his documents in. 

“Nothing a good plane nap can’t solve.” Wooseok nodded as Hongseok walked past. 

Hongseok whispered in Wooseok’s ear briefly, “But please do something about Hyunggu.” 

What were these people talking about? What did Wooseok have to do with any of this? How could he get Hyunggu to lay off of his hyungs during a practice he wasn’t even at?

“Jung-Woo-Seok!” A familiar voice brought Wooseok back to the present. He looked up from his desk and right into the warm, intoxicating gaze of Kang Hyunggu. His body warmed up instantaneously, cursing to himself that he was forced to wear a sweater vest at a time like this. 

“It seems like fate has brought us together again.” Hyunggu’s tone was playful, a little too playful for Wooseok’s heart to handle. Wooseok suddenly found it very hard to form sentences, let alone speak. He instead took his documents from him, scanning them and checking them off quickly, his eyes averting any further contact with the flirtatious boy. 

“See anyone really amazing lately? I’m sure you get to meet a lot of famous people here!” 

“N-not really. I mean, yeah sometimes, but not all of- of the times...time.” Wooseok felt like crawling inside his little desk drawer and never coming out. How did Hyunggu manage to make him so nervous? Wooseok found himself unflinching at most things, especially random idols making chit chat with him at work. But as Wooseok finally looked up at Hyunggu to pass his documents back, he noticed Hyunggu’s expression softening. 

“I’m sorry if any of us are a bit much. Truth is, we don’t get to talk to a lot of people outside the company. Even the slightest human interaction has us as excited as little kids.” Hyunggu chuckled, bashfully flitting his eyes away from Wooseok for a moment. Wooseok was shocked, Kang Hyunggu actually looked vulnerable. The same man who commanded the stage with his every step had just lowered his guard, and all in front of Wooseok. 

“It’s okay. To be honest, you’re some of the only passengers who talk to me like I’m a person.” Wooseok smiled up at Hyunggu, “It’s nice.” 

And for the first time since he’s known the blue haired boy, Hyunggu was absolutely silent, a look of awe plastered on his face. It wasn’t until he was nudged forward by an impatient Jo Jinho that he managed to get out a tiny, “See ya.” 

“One of these days I’ll have to buy you a drink or something for putting up with these kids.” Jinho rolled his eyes. 

“No need. Just doing my job.” Wooseok shook his head, scanning Jinho’s passport. 

“Us old timers gotta stick together, right?” Jinho winked.

“I’m 22, hyung.” Wooseok handed back his passport. 

“Oh god. I’m so old.” Jinho groaned as he walked past, leaving Wooseok’s line to finally empty. 

He did it, he got through another idol enslaught. Wooseok cracked his knuckles and sunk back in his chair, letting out an exhausted sigh. Now that he was a fan of the group, suddenly the encounters became more nerve-wracking than they had previously. He wanted to shower Jinho with compliments on his singing and tell Yuto his raps were some of the best he’s heard, but he couldn’t without coming off completely unprofessional. 

“Pssssst! Kid! Hey!” Hyojong snapped his fingers, Wooseok slowly rising back up from his seat to look at him. 

“I got his number!!” Hyojong beamed. 

“Who’s number?”

“Hwitaek!”

“Hwitaek?”

“Yeah! The hot idol leader dude!” Hyojong waved around a tiny scrap of paper with Hui’s number scribbled on it. 

“You gonna sell it to the tabloids or something?”

“No! I’m gonna get drinks with him this Friday! And you’re coming with!”

“Me? What? Why?”

“I need a second set of eyes to tell me if he’s legit or not. We’ll go to the bar, have a drink or two, and if he’s a bust we’ll cut out early. But if it goes well you scram back to your nerd cave and I take him home!” Hyojong was grinning from ear to ear like his plan was infallible. 

“He seems legit already, I don’t get why you need me to go on your date with you.” Wooseok rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, I’m just trying to get your workaholic ass out every once and a while! Who knows! Maybe he could bring somebody for you!”

“Don’t. You. Dare. Hyung.” Wooseok glared, his eyes as narrow and focused as laser beams. 

“Fine. Just come out for one measly little drink. That’s all I ask.” 

Wooseok knew he would come to regret his decision, but once Hyojong busted out the pouty lower lip he knew he was a goner. 

“Fine, hyung, but only one.”

—-

  
  


Friday night came quicker than Wooseok would have liked. It wasn’t that he hated going out, in fact he kinda missed it since his night classes took over most of his life, but going out with Hyojong was always a gamble. Four out of the five times he had ever had a hangover were when he was out with the exuberant older man, and every time he swore would be the last until Hyojong came calling again. At least he wised up and made sure to have a full stomach before going out and some pedialyte ready by his bedside just in case. 

Kuanlin had helped him pick out his outfit for the night. It wasn’t that Wooseok didn’t have a sense of style but he was being indecisive as to go casual or a little extra and he figured help from an idol in the making wouldn't be the worst thing. Kuanlin’s style was on the more sporty end of things, but something that night prompted him to put Wooseok in a red and black striped sweater with oversized clear frame glasses and a plethora of small beaded bracelets. His shaggy black hair was fluffed up and out and halfway covered by a red beanie. 

“Here. Just in case.” Kuanlin grinned, tucking a small lip stain bottle in Wooseok’s crossbody bag. 

“Pretty sure this won’t be necessary.”

“Hey,” Kuanlin shrugged, “if you don’t make out with anyone at least your lips will taste like strawberry.” 

A little while later, Wooseok arrived at the bar Hyojong texted to him: a trendy little dive bar called “Retro Future” tucked away in the backstreets of Itaewon. The building was only meant for a small group to gather. Most of the space was taken up by large plants, a wall of vinyl records, and audiophile grade stereo equipment. This place had Hyo written all over it. 

He spotted Hyojong in the corner, chatting up Hui with his signature charm. Wooseok was pretty sure he could charm the pants off of anybody he wanted to, a skill he wish he had in common with his friend. Hui was laughing with his whole body at every word coming from Hyojong, only stopping once he spotted Hyojong waving over Wooseok. 

“‘Seok! Over here!” 

“Is...is that your co-worker?” Hui whispered to Hyo. 

“Yeah, I told you I was bringing a friend, right? He’s cool, I promise.” 

“Ah, no I’m not worried about that. It’s just uh- that’s the guy.” 

“The guy?”

Before they could continue their rendezvous, Wooseok had made his way over and taken a seat in the small circular booth next to Hyojong. He bowed his head slightly to Hui. 

“Hey.” Wooseok nervously greeted Hui, the fact that he slept under a poster with his (and all of Pentagon’s) face on it every night refusing to escape his thoughts.

“Hwitaek, this is my friend Wooseok. Wooseok, this is Hwitaek.” 

“Nice to meet you, Wooseok.” Hui smiled warmly at Wooseok. 

“You too, Hui...Hwitaek.”

“Either's fine.” Hui chuckled, “My real name and stage name are kind of one and the same these days.”

A waitress popped by the table, dropping off another round of beer for Hui and Hyo. 

“You want anything?” Hui asked Wooseok.

“Oh, uh, I’ll just have some peach Soju. Thank you.” 

The waitress nodded, walking back to the bar to fetch Wooseok’s drink, returning soon after with a small green bottle and a glass. 

“So, how long have you guys known each other?” Hui asked.

“We both started working at the airport a year ago. Same day, same training supervisor and everything!” Hyojong grinned, slapping Wooseok’s back as he took a shot of soju, causing him to spit up a bit. 

“Hyung- ack!- Don’t do that when I’m drinking!” Wooseok groaned. 

“My bad, Seok-Seok!”

“You two seem really close.” Hui grinned but his tone had a hint of melancholy. 

“He’s like my baby brother!” Hyojong laughed, “A very tall baby brother.” 

Wooseok could swear he saw Hui sigh in relief, his shoulders dropping as the tension melted away. 

“OOooh! Did I hear tall?” A familiar voice cooed from behind. Wooseok’s heart nearly caught in his throat at the sound. He knew that voice anywhere: it was Hyunggu. 

“Yeah, this kid’s a giant.” Hyojong laughed. Kino leaned over the backside of the booth, a wine glass held delicately in his fingers as he tried to get a closer look at the tall “stranger”. Wooseok pulled his beanie further over his hair, hoping to god Hyunggu wouldn’t recognize him. But as soon as Hyunggu’s deep brown eyes turned to meet him, it was over. 

“Oh! Oh my god! You!” Hyunggu gasped, nearly dropping his wine glass.

“H-hey.” Wooseok bashfully mumbled, taking a large shot of soju soon over to prepare him for the shit show ahead. 

“Hyojong said he was inviting a friend so I thought I would too.” Hui rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well,” Hyunggu swiveled himself on to the seat next to Wooseok, “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Wooseok shook his head side to side fervently. 

“Good to see you again Jung Wooseok.” Hyunggu purred, swirling his wine around softly. 

It was going to be a long night. 

___

Wooseok couldn’t believe Hyunggu was by him, let alone giving him the time of day. Everything about Hyunggu absolutely dripped in seduction and sensuality: from his long icy blue hair, to his partially unbuttoned white dress shirt tucked halfway into his black jeans. His wrists were covered in silver bracelets, his fingers equally decked out in an assortment of dainty silver rings, and the chain that hung around his neck dipped far enough to lead Wooseok’s eyes straight to Hyunggu’s chest, which was just barely visible underneath his shirt. He had met the man many times before, but this is the first time Wooseok really felt like he was in the presence of an idol. Hyunggu felt untouchable, like he deserved to be on a pedestal and not on the barstool next to Wooseok. 

For an hour or so the four of them had made idle chit chat while they downed some drinks. The tension in the group was thick enough to cut with a knife; Hui and Hyojong practically pawing at each other under the table. It wasn’t long until the two suddenly got up, rather alert, to excuse themselves. 

“Here, drinks on me.” Hui dropped a hefty sum of cash on the table as if it were nothing. “It was lovely meeting you Wooseok. Hyunggu, don’t wait up.” 

“I don’t intend to.” Hyunggu chuckled, finishing off the last of his wine. As he pulled the glass away from his lips, he caught a drop of wine rolling from the corner of his mouth with his tongue, keeping steady eye contact with Wooseok the whole time. Wooseok’s body pooled with heat like Hyunggu had lit a match inside him. 

“Good luck.” Hyojong winked at Wooseok as he left, making no effort to hide the fact that he and Hui were now holding hands as they quickly made their exit. 

“And then there were two.” Hyunggu laughed.

“Guess so.”

“You know, it’s nice seeing you in something other than a sweater vest. You have a really nice style.”

“Ah, thanks. So-so do you- I mean, of course you do, you’re like an idol and stuff...But why am I telling you that? You know you’re an idol and I know you’re an idol-“

“Relax, Wooseok. I’m not that big of a deal.” Hyunggu shrugged.

“But you are!” Wooseok blurted out.

“How so?”

“You...you’re a producer and you’re a dancer and a singer and you choreograph and you travel all over the world and…”

“Can you draw a cat?” Hyunggu interrupted. 

“What?”

“You said earlier you’re a graphic designer, right? So that means you can draw probably?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s not that-“

Hyunggu grabbed the white bar napkin from under his drink and slid it over to Wooseok. “Draw a cute cat for me!”

“I don’t have a pen…”

“Geez, I thought designers were always supposed to have a pen on them. Here, lemme see if I can find one.” 

Hyunggu grabbed his tote bag from the floor and rummaged around for a pen, but the closest he could find was a black liquid eyeliner pen, so he handed that to Wooseok instead. “Here. Cat. Go!” 

Wooseok took the eyeliner and nodded. He tried his hardest to steady his hand, as the tip of the pen was rather long and loose and nothing like the pens he used at home. Having a gorgeous creature like Hyunggu watching his every move didn’t help much either, but he began to draw despite the pressure. A few seconds later he capped the eyeliner and pushed the napkin back towards Hyunggu. The drawing was simple but adorable: a little cat with sunglasses and a microphone singing karaoke. 

“Is he singing?! Oh my gosh! It’s so cute!”

“It’s you if you were a cat.” Wooseok chuckled. 

Hyunggu looked up at Wooseok with wide, shining eyes, his mouth hung open in awe. “You’re so good, Wooseok! Seriously! Everyone should be freaking out over you!”

Wooseok wasn’t sure if it was the bottle and a half of soju running through his veins or the fact that Hyunggu looked so beautiful, but he felt time slow for a moment. He simply felt warm. 

“I can’t and could never draw this well. So don’t ever feel like you’re not good enough to be by me.”

Wooseok was at a loss for words. He had never had someone look at him the way Hyunggu was, like he was the sun and the moon. But as soon as he found the courage to speak up again, a loud chiptune melody interrupted their moment. Hyunggu grabbed his phone out of his bag, cursing at whatever was on his screen. 

“Are you serious?” He groaned. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Shinwon got locked out of the dorm and no one else is around to let him in. I have to go.” 

“Ah. Alright. I guess it’s getting late anyways.” Wooseok tried to pretend like he wasn’t totally crushed. Hyunggu got up from his seat, slinging his tote bag over his shoulder. Wooseok got up as well, Hyunggu’s jaw dropping at seeing how truly tall the Maknae was. 

“I’ve only ever seen you sitting down… oh my gosh, you’re gigantic.” Kino gasped in awe, trying to hide an excited smile behind his hand. 

“I drank a lot of milk as a kid.” Wooseok smiled. 

“Well, would you mind walking me to my dorm then? It’s not too far from here and no one would wanna mess with me if you were around.”

“As long as you protect me from Shinwon.” 

Hyunggu laughed, his radiant smile stirring that familiar heat in Wooseok’s chest again, “No promises.”

—-

The whole way back to Hyunggu’s dorm, all Wooseok could think about was the tiny lip stain bottle Kuanlin had snuck into his bag. Every fiber of his being wanted to take it out, put it on, and kiss Hyunggu like his life depended on it. But his hands remained tucked into his pockets, his eyes nervously staring straight ahead instead of at Hyunggu. When he did manage to look over, he immediately got flustered again at the sight of Hyunggu looking dainty and ethereal in the moonlight. His jewelry reflected the street lamps, illuminating his skin like sheer satin; He was unlike anyone Wooseok had ever seen. 

“You look troubled, Seokie. Something on your mind?” Hyunggu leaned closer to Wooseok, a soft but curious expression on his face. 

“Oh, uh. Not really.” I just want to make a move but I don’t know how. 

“Nothing at all?”

“Well, maybe. I dunno.” He could just be playing nice. Maybe he sees me as just a fan. 

“Lay it on me!” 

God, I want to. That’s the issue. What if I mess this up? 

Hyunggu stopped in front of Wooseok, leaning in ever closer as if trying to read him like a book. Wooseok thought it was pretty obvious what he was feeling, was pretty sure he could feel his skin flushing pink everywhere he looked, but maybe he was hiding his panic better than usual. 

“Better speak your peace now. This is my stop.” Hyunggu tapped the steel gate behind him. Behind the gate was a modest sized apartment complex with a rather high black steel fence surrounding it. 

“I-I-“ Wooseok looked down at his feet like a nervous child, “I got a new lip stain.” 

“Huh?”

“And I...wanted to get your opinion on it.” Wooseok bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh. Well, sure?” Hyunggu shrugged, pulling back a little. 

Wooseok nervously took out the tiny container of lip stain and held it up next to his face. 

“So...uh...is it a good color for me?” 

Hyunggu looked absolutely dumbfounded, but began to laugh so hard he was bent over. This isn’t exactly how Wooseok had envisioned his night going, but at the same time it wasn’t completely unexpected for him. 

“Here dummy,” Hyunggu wiped his eye with one hand, and grabbed the lip stain with the other, “Let me help you out.” 

He unscrewed the cap, pulling the tiny red wand out of the jar and tapping it on the edge. For a second he began to move the lip stain wand towards Wooseok, but he stopped, instead opting to gloss it over his own lips. The strawberry red liquid coated his lips perfectly, reminding Wooseok of those hypnotizing acrylic pour videos he had spent a whole Sunday watching once. Hyunggu pressed his lips together, evenly spreading the stain. 

“I personally think it’s a little too dark for my complexion,” Hyunggu stepped closer to Wooseok, wrapping his arms around his neck. Suddenly Hyunggu’s lips were on his, soft and sweet. Wooseok’s whole body tensed up at the sudden kiss, but soon softened as he began to reciprocate with kisses of his own. After a few more magical seconds, Hyunggu pulled back, the color on his lips far more faded than before. “But it looks much better on you.” 

Wooseok, absolutely gobsmacked, nodded absentmindedly. Hyunggu began to laugh again, his head resting on top of Wooseok’s chest. He didn’t know how his night ended up like this, with a giggly Hyunggu wrapped around him, his lips stained red, but he definitely knew he had to thank Hyojong at work next week. 

“FINALLY!” A loud shout startled the two, the source revealing itself to be none other than Ko Shinwon, “I never thought you’d make it home!”

Hyunggu and Wooseok immediately stepped back from each other like they just got caught by their parents doing something unsavory. 

“Hyung! Where’d you come from?!” 

“You and airport boy were taking too long so I decided to go grab some ramyeon down the street. ‘Sup Wooseok?” Shinwon waved, Wooseok waving back, trying to run away the lip stain smear on his chin with his arm. 

“Well, here’s the keys. Go in, I’ll be there in a minute.” Hyunggu pouted, tossing Shinwon his key ring. 

“Geez, what’s the rush?” Shinwon groaned, “I wanted to see how I look in the lip stain too!” 

Hyunggu gasped, frantically grabbing his sneaker off of his foot and lobbing it at Shinwon as he laughed maniacally, blocking himself with the gate as he ran in. 

“I know where you sleep Ko Shinwon!” Hyunggu yelled. 

“Too bad, ‘cause I’ve got the keys!” Shinwon taunted. 

Hyunggu crossed his arms, huffing an embarrassed grunt as he turned back to Wooseok. Once he noticed the giant maknae staring at him, a switch flipped and he was back to being cordial and sweet. 

“Sorry about that, Wooseokie. It’s hard to get any privacy around here.”

“It’s okay, Hyunggu. Hyojong would do the same.” 

The two smiled at each other. For once, Wooseok felt like they were standing on even ground. 

___

If you asked Wooseok, he didn’t really know what to call Hyunggu and his relationship. He definitely wanted to call it something official, preferably of the “we’re dating” or “boyfriends” variety, but it was all too soon to tell. That momentous night ended abruptly thanks to a certain McDonalds loving loud mouth, but Wooseok had also managed to swap numbers (and a bit of saliva) with Hyunggu, so he knew he wanted to see more of him. 

But the thing no one tells you about being involved with a super hot famous idol is that said super hot famous idol has a schedule more jam-packed than a can of sardines. When Hyunggu wasn’t performing he was producing, when he wasn’t producing he was doing interviews, when he wasn’t doing interviews he was booked for a photo shoot, and so on so forth. It didn’t help that Hyunggu would randomly text previews of his shoots to Wooseok in the wee early hours of the morning when he was just clocking into work, setting a rather frustrating tone for the smitten giant the rest of his shift. 

Scheduling time to actually see Hyunggu again was proving to be a task more challenging than even managing that first kiss. It had been three weeks since that night and they still hadn’t managed to figure out a good time for either of them. 

Ggu

What if u go to that coffee place by the mnet building and maybe I can run in and say hi or something??

Woo

Im working double shifts all week to cover for my coworker I can’t 

Ggu

Hyojong?? Tell him to get his lazy butt out of Hui’s room and back to work!!

Woo

No not Hyo- but also how the hell does he manage to meet up with Hui so much???

Ggu

He doesn’t have night classes like u do 

Woo

Ah yeah :(( I’m sorry Hyunggu it’s all my fault 

Ggu

Don’t say that seokie!! Ur doing something important and amazing!!!!

Woo

But I wanna do other stuff too…

Ggu 

<___<

>___>

Woo

I didn’t mean it like that!! 

Ggu

Suuuuuuure UwU 

  
  


So they just went day by day, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. 

A few weeks later, Wooseok was frustrated as hell, and nearly done with one of his Friday morning shifts. 

“I don’t know, hyung. Maybe it’s just not meant to be.” Wooseok sighed, waving another passenger forward. 

“You’re so dramatic, Wooseok. You’ll see him again. It’s just a matter of patience.”

“But what if he runs out of patience with me? You know how many hot people work at Cube? It’s a shocking amount.” Wooseok scanned the passengers passport, handing it back with a polite, “thank you, next!”

“Eh, I’ve been there. Honestly you’d fit right in.” 

“Personally I think SM has the hottest idols.” A passenger huffed at Hyojong. 

“Personally I didn’t ask. Next!” Hyojong retorted, the passenger pouting as they walked past. “Listen kid, Hwitaek tells me all the time how whipped Hyunggu is for you. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“It’s just been a long time since I’ve had someone… good. I don’t want to miss out.”

“Then go.” 

“What?”

“Go! Be spontaneous! Go get your man!” 

“But I’m working. I’ve got at least another hour-“

“Cut out early! I mean you are looking awful sick.” Hyojong winked. He couldn’t believe what his friend was actually suggesting. “I really think you ought to go home and get *wink* some *wink* rest.” 

“Hyojong, you’re ridiculous-“

“Hey! Jihoon-ssi! Can you cover for Wooseok?” Hyojong called out to a young man walking by in the same sweater vest as them, “He’s got a stomach thing and I don’t think these passengers wanna catch it!” 

The passengers in line all looked at eachother worriedly, quick to step into Hyojong’s line almost immediately. Jihoon came up to Wooseok’s desk, carefully studying his face. 

“You know, you do look a bit pale...go home, Wooseok. I’ve got this.” 

Wooseok looked over and glared at Hyojong. Hyojong just held up his phone revealing a text from Hui:

Hoe-taek 

I can’t believe our shoot was postponed! Looks like we have the night off if u wanna-

Wooseok didn’t even finish reading the text, he just gathered his things, crammed them in his bag and got up. 

“Thanks, hyung.” And he took off running. 

“Godspeed, you tall child, Godspeed. 

—

Wooseok contemplated ducking into the employee lounge for a moment to change, but he knew Hyunggu’s schedule could change at the drop of a hat, so he had no time to waste. He ran through the terminal, dodging waves of people to get to the exit where all the busses were lined up. If he played his cards right and caught the right bus he could be back in the city just in time to catch him leaving Cube. 

The crowd was thicker than usual, a fleet of planes having just landed, leaving the passengers to flood the arrivals area. He weaved through passengers, a litany of “sorry!” And “Excuse me!”s leaving his mouth. He could finally make out the exit doors, partially blocked by a line of people holding up signs for their families. A flashing, glittery headband caught his attention, kicking in his fight or flight instincts. 

Great, a freaking fan site is here. Who is it for this time? He squinted, trying to read as he ran. Seok...Woo...seokwoo? Oh! Duh! Wooseok! Wait…

There by the exit door was Hyunggu, clad with a silver and red glittery Wooseok headband. He had a printed slogan in his hands with a picture of Wooseok surrounded by hearts and daisies. 

“Hyunggu?!” Wooseok gasped. 

“Oh my gosh!! It’s Jung Wooseok!” Hyunggu screamed, a giant smile plastered on his face as he jumped up and down. 

“Quiet, ggu! People are staring.” 

“I’m your biggest fan! Can you sign my slogan?!” 

“Where did you get this?” Wooseok blushed.

“From your fan site!”

“Didn’t Hyojong post this on Instagram a month ago…”

“That’s the one!” Hyunggu beamed. 

“Excuse me?” A quiet voice came from behind Wooseok. He turned around to see a young girl clutching a notebook. “Can I get your autograph please?”

“Ah, of course!” Hyunggu went to grab the notebook, the girl pulling it back and shaking her head. 

“No, you.” She handed it to a very confused, yet very flattered Wooseok. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not an idol or anything.” 

“Really? You look just like one.” 

“Sign it for her, Wooseokie. It’s rude to keep a fan waiting.” Hyunggu grinned. 

Wooseok shrugged, scribbling his name and a little cat. He handed it back, the little girl smiling wide and thanking him before skipping back excitedly to her parents. Wooseok turned back to Hyunggu, taking his small hand in his much larger one. He lead him out the exit, down a few blocks away from the major traffic of the airport. 

“Where are we going?” Hyunggu laughed, trying to keep up with Wooseok’s frantic pace. Wooseok turned into an empty stairwell of a far-off parking garage and pinned Hyunggu up against the wall. He kissed his soft pink lips feverishly, not wasting any more time as he greedily got what he wanted; But by Hyunggu’s eager reciprocation, it seemed it was what he wanted as well. Wooseok’s hands settled on Hyunggu’s waist; Hyunggu’s arms finding purchase over his shoulders, making the average man feel so tiny in comparison. 

A few breathless minutes later, they finally pulled apart. Wooseok opened his eyes to find Hyunggu’s lips slick with spit and his headband lopsided; it was a beautiful, albeit kind of comical, vision. 

“How long were you waiting?” Wooseok asked, voice nearly a whisper. 

“Hyojong said to get here as soon as I could. Something about you getting on his nerves whining about missing me.” He playfully wrinkled his nose, earning a quick series of kisses on his cheek for the insanely cute taunt. 

“I might have missed you. Just a little.” 

“I was totally super strong and didn’t think of you at all.” Hyunggu nodded confidently, the Wooseok headband jiggling back and forth. 

“It’s so surreal actually seeing you again. I don’t even know what to do.” Wooseok laughed. 

“Well let’s start with this.” Hyunggu kissed him deeply, nearly making Wooseok lose his balance. He pulled back from the kiss with a warm smile, “And now you can take me on a date.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me. But can we stop at my place so I can change first?” Wooseok took Hyunggu’s hand, leading him out of the stairwell and back to the main stretch of sidewalk. 

“I dunno, I’m kinda into the whole sexy airport employee concept. I may have to steal that for our next comeback.”

“My personal favorite concept is anything that isn’t a sweater vest.”

“Just take it off then! You’ve got a shirt underneath!”

“‘Ggu were in public.”

“Come on Wooseokie! It’s rude to keep a fan waiting!”

The End ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and a kudos if you did and let me know what other ships you’d like to see me write ☺️💕


End file.
